


At Last

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Just Married, M/M, Post-Supernatural (TV), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: For once, the title is pretty much self explanatory. ❤





	At Last

It's over. It's all over. The show, the cons, the interviews (though Jensen suspects there will be more after today). Supernatural has ended its run a year ago on a strong note; Sam and Dean fighting until they couldn't anymore, retiring to a cabin in the woods. Jensen honestly wouldn't have it any other way, a fitting end for the character he portrayed since 2005. Now he's here, not hiding anymore with his long time partner by his side.

Without anythinh preventing them from coming out anymore, Jared and Jensen made the announcement back in March, now it's October, their wedding day. Jensen grabs his husband's hand, leading them out onto the empty dance floor. Everyone watches on adoration, family members, their kids, even their former cast members. The music begins almost immediately by the wedding band, and Jared laughs.

_Aaaaat laaaaast...my looove has come along. My lonely days are over..._

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Jared snorts, swaying to the soft melody.

Jensen shrugs, pulling his man close. "It's cliche. You love cliche."

"You're right. I do."

Jared kisses Jensen then, and everyone begins their  _oohs_  and _aahs._ Jensen ignores them, though he secretly enjoys the attention they're receiving. To be here in this exact spot with the man he fell madly in love with is unreal, a dream, and he keeps thinking he'll wake up from it.

He doesn't.


End file.
